Memories of a new Mattress
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: Kagome drags Inuyasha to her time to get her a new mattress, fluff lemon lime. Long one-shot


**Yes yes. Another Inu/Kag one-shot. What can I say? Writing mushy one-shots is addicting. I'm not sure just how i came up with this one. But I think it's original.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha _sadly_**

* * *

**_Memories of a new mattress_**

_By:Anime Girrrrl

* * *

_

"Disapproved" Inuyasha proclaimed once again. Same old fight.

This was his hundredth time saying 'No' today and the hundredth new way of saying, just so he didn't get bored of this fight they had, after all it was a ritual.Their ritual.

"Please Inuyasha..." Kagome cocked her head to the side. She frowned at the thought of her friends a few feet away from the two bickering, listening to every word spoken intently.

But it wouldn't hurt if she tried a new method of begging.

She ignored his 'Request Denied' and let her lower lip pop out a little and tremble causing him of course to react in such a manner of panic, afraid his secretly beloved was going to cry.

"K-Kagome! D-don't cry!" Kagome whimpered a bit, all the while never taking her blue eyes off his golden orbs.

"I'm not going to cry." But her movements didn't convince him other wise. She lightly glanced at the ground and back at him. Only this time not his eyes.

He followed the direction of her sight path which lead him to his hands. She suddenly raced for his right hand, embracing it between her two slender hands of her own.

"Please please PLEASE, Inuyasha! All I'm doing is some long overdue shopping. Nothing much. You can even come and help me shop!" Kagome seemed quite desperate. It was getting harder to say no, especially when she laced their fingers together. After a long pause Inuyasha stared at his hand and her's laced together in such a fashion. He couldn't help but to love the feeling of her smooth and creamy skin against his.

"Fine." Inuyasha let out a long drawn out sigh. Kagome smiled and giggled out a 'Thank you Inuyasha' while bringing her arms around his neck for only a moment, just long enough to let him wrap his arms around her thin waist, if only for a moment. Actually she knew all along his perspective would change eventually. It always did.

Yes it's true she could have sat him to Timbuktu but what would be the point? It would just upset both of them and he'd end up bringing her back to the crime scene within a couple of hours.

Suddenly one of her other companions spoke, bringing her back to reality.

"I wonder why Inuyasha is always such a big softy when it comes to Kagome?" Shippo, being a kid, often spoke bluntly, but not this bluntly.

Inuyasha blushed slightly that only Miroku seemed to catch, who Shippo seemed to be directing his question to.

"Maybe it's lust? Or even...dare I say it...love? Hmm...One must only wonder how long you can go without exposing your true feelings." Miroku seemed to be locked inside his own inner fantasy.

Inuyasha snarled. "What feelings?" He really didn't feel like confessing his feelings in front of everybody right here right now. Hell he didn't even know if he'd ever tell him how much he loved every part of her, so he looked almost slightly disgusted with the thought of having those feelings with Kagome, the kind of feelings he did have for her. Kagome looked up at him sadly, the group noticed, except of course the one who said such things to break her hard with two simple words.

Kagome sighed and sharply looked away. "C'mon let's get going Inuyasha." She seemed a little pissed. But Inuyasha ignored it as usual.

He nodded in agreement and they bid there farewells to there friends, soon afterwords jumping into the same ol' ancient well which of course brought them to the very familiar shrine. Kagome smiled as she climbed out of the well and ran into the house, Inuyasha closely behind. Her smiled widened as she called out to her family she missed so dearly.

"Mama! Souta! Gramps? Anybody home?" Kagome yelled out to the family members but the only response she got was the echo of her own voice.

Her smile quickly drooped down into a frown as she picked up a note left on the kitchen table. Inuyasha watched quietly as she scanned through the delicate piece of paper, hearing little mutters "Grand mother just grand, way to pick a fan frickin tastic weekend to go visit Auntie! The one day I'm back and...Ugh!" Kagome suddenly shocked them both by shredding the paper into practically nothing. Nothing was said for a moment they both just stood their staring at the little pieces of paper on the table.

"Whoops." Inuyasha laughed lightly at her response, but then quickly moved back to the shopping topic that was abandoned long ago.

"So what are we here to buy anyways? I'd prefer to leave as soon as possible." Suddenly he amused himself by springing a fork into the air.

She sighed in a mixed way and merely shrugged her shoulders. More at herself though, Inuyasha knew that this wasn't his answer so he went back to flicking the fork.

Kagome was actually hoping to at least catch her family on the way out but it said on the letter that they wouldn't be back for another two weeks.

She sighed once more and caught the fork in the midst of air to catch Inuyasha's attention. "Mama left some money behind for me to get a new mattress." She set the fork on the counter and walked upstairs and into her bedroom, Inuyasha following her ever footstep. "Mattress? As in bed?" Inuyasha new what a mattress was but in his time only very high ranked people got mattresses and they weren't as comfy as Kagome's.

Kagome nodded her head and took a seat on the old mattress, Inuyasha's body close to her's.

"Yes mine is about thirteen years old, and it's becoming quite stiff." Inuyasha 'Oh'ed' This and she smiled. "Mmmhmmm Plus I'm aloud to get an even bigger bed, mine right now is a twin now i get a double." That didn't really mean anything to Inuyasha. "Aren't Twins already Doubles?" Kagome smiled affectionately and made him blush.

"Forget I mentioned the Twins and Doubles let's just say I get a nicer bed." Inuyasha nodded at this

She took a deep breathe and fell backward on her bed a smiled.

"Ahh...I'm going to miss this bed." she curled herself slightly to Inuyasha criss-crossed body.

"Why is that?" Kagome was thinking he'd ask that question.

"That is because...I've had alot of good memories on this bed." Kagome said it in a slight whisper.

Inuyasha suddenly gawked at Kagome.

"K-Kagome...I...I just always assumed you were a virgin..." He had to admit his heart was breaking. He always had this fantasy of him and Kagome loosing their virginities with one another in a heated moment but how was that going to happen if Kagome didn't have a virginity to lose? Kagome laughed loudly suddenly. He didn't find this funny. Actually he felt like crying and whoever she had sex with he'd kill him...or them. _'Oh my god THEM? What if she's had sex with countless of other men...I mean she very beautiful and she had a great body I dont know why she wouldn't use her body for pleasure..._' The thought of another man pleasing him was pissing him off to the point where he was close to crazy.

"NO NO NO! I'm a full fledged virgin believe you me!" Inuyasha sighed in relief. His fantasies could live. He sure was happy nobody had ever gien her pleasure in such a matter. He would kill everyone in the world and then himself before he EVER let ANYONE please his intended mate. She inwardly smirked at this.

"Then what other 'good memories' could you be talking about?" Inuyasha's heart was still pounding from a few moments ago.

"Like...when Souta was really really young...no more than four or five years old and my mama was working late Souta used to sneak into my bed crying, terrified that since mama was gone some monsters would eat him, and the time when we found out Buyo was a girl by her having kittens on my bed..." She laughed at this point which made Inuyasha, too smile.

"And don't you remember when we had that spaghetti fight? I still have that stain from when you through some of the sauce at me but landed n my bed." He chuckled a bit, remembering how they're quarrel rolled into a good old spaghetti fight. She frowned suddenly then sighed.

"Maybe I SHOULDN'T get a new bed after all. I have a hard time giving up things I have so many good memories with."

Inuyasha finally gave all his courage to lay down next to her.

"True, you do have good memories with this bed. But like you said they're memories. They're not going to go away along with the mattress. I don't know about you but U can still taste the spaghetti sauce all over my face." He smiled at her to obviously cheer her up, but it only worked slightly. "Plus...a new mattress means new good memories to make right?"

"Ya...You're right" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before sitting up a stretching. "Thanks Inuyasha. Now Shall we get a move on?" She asked while plopping a baseball cap onto the now sitting hanyou. "Where?" he asked, although he seemed for concentrated on the hat then the answer he was about to receive.

"Why to the mattress store silly!" She grabbed his hand and out they went.

Once they made their way down town to the mattress store (Still hand in hand may I remind you) Kagome smiled at all their wide selections in mattresses. She dragged Inuyasha to a temperpedic mattress and plopped down onto into bring Inuyasha down with her. Her eyelids were shut and Inuyasha watched while she 'Mmm'ed the comfieness of the bed. "I think it may bye a little TOO comfy." She let her eye lids open to hop off the bed.

He stared down at his hand which was now beginning to sweat and he was sure Kagome would find this disgusting and snatch her hand away, but they were holding hands for so long now it was only natural to get a little sweaty.

But when she felt his sweat against her palm her reaction was different from what he anticipated.

"Do you want to stop holding my hand, Inuyasha?" She loosened her grip on his hand and looked back him with a smile that made a tint of pink for onto his cheeks.

"Would it be okay if I kept holding your hand?" He gulped afraid the answer was going to be a be fat NO.

But instead she nodded and walked next to him instead of in front of him.

"That would be VERY okay with me Inuyasha." He was about to say something, anything to keep him from spilling out his confessions that wanted to be said so badly, why was she always so flirtatious with him? A lowly hanyou? Was it because she liked teasing him? Was it because she was bored? Or could it be that maybe. Just maybe. Kagome shared the feeling of love as well?

He shook his head at the ridiculous thought of this.

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, instinctively, but careful now to squeeze to hard. She searched around the room and seemed to find what she was looking for since she ditched Inuyasha'a hand and ran to the mattress that was on the other side of the store. He slightly wiped his sweaty palm against his pants casually as he made his way to Kagome who was now outstretched on the bed.

She patted the spot besides her and Inuyasha laid just like her.

"Like it?" She seemed to enjoy the soft but yet not to soft and stiff but not too stiff mattress.

"It doesn't matter what I like." HE mumbled but loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Yes it does!" She snapped at him, he was surprised she didn't get whiplash from her snapping her neck in his direction so fast.

"Why?" He asked an arched eye brow becoming higher.

"Because you opinion matters to me." He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I like the mattress." It seemed to make her satisfied so that made him very content.

She hopped up again, followed by a slow movement by Inuyasha, who's hand miraculously made it's way back into Kagome's.

Kagome spoke briefly to a worker about the mattress. It would be delivered later that afternoon so Kagome and Inuyasha left for her house to await the arrival of her new mattress.

_3 hours later_

_------_

Inuyasha ended up throwing the old mattress in the basement by the time the delivery truck came.

The two men insisted on bringing the mattress to her room, it was their job after all. But Inuyasha could easily carry the weight of a hundred of these mattresses.

When Inuyasha arrived in Kagome's room with the mattress she shrieked with joy, instructing him to lay it on the frame.

He did as he was told and Kagome's smile faded.

"It's just a mattress." She stated the obvious in grief.

"Of course. All mattresses are just mattresses." Inuyasha's eyes shifted to her who was pondering his last statement, the shook her head vigorously.

"Not my old mattress." She whined cutely causing Inuyasha's lips to tug into a smile.

"Your old one was not just old and stiff but dirty too, it was time for a new one." They treated this conundrum like it was a funeral, grieving over a lost love one saying how it was 'there time to go'.

"But the memories..." She frowned looking down and the glorious bed, which now didn't seem to glorious.

"We can..." he blushed and fixed his sentence. "You can make new memories with this bed." Inuyasha was the first one to take a seat on the comfy object, followed by Kagome.

A secretive smile formed onto Kagome's lips that Inuyasha didn't seem to catch.

"What do you suggest?" Kagome asked almost seductively.

She turned to Inuyasha who was thinking deeply and she knew what crossed his mind when a blush crossed his face.

"Uh..." Inuyasha turned to her to see her smirking which made Inuyasha sort of nervous.

"Inuyasha you pervert." She laughed her seductive smile back onto her face.

Inuyasha felt his face head up more.

"N-n...NO! I..I uh I didn't me THAT." Kagome laughed harshly making Inuyasha feel like a real idiot.

"It's not called THAT Inuyasha, it's called sex." She eventually made out after laughing so hard.

"Y-yeah well that's...that's not what I was thinking." So Inuyasha lied. Can you blame him? He could picture Kagome's never ending sits from him if she found out that he really was thinking about THAT...sex.

"Yes it was." Inuyasha eyes whipped to look at her.

Then he gave her a fierce glare. "No. It wasn't!" Now he was getting a little pissed since obviously the bitch had trust issues. Although why wouldn't she? She could easily tell he was lying.

"Then tell me Inuyasha, what WERE you thinking about?" Kagome gave him a suspicious look and he felt like he was about to explode. When he said nothing Kagome let out a very small laugh.

"I knew you were thinking about fucking, you pervert." Inuyasha felt his throat open up so he could speak.

"It's not fucking Kagome, it's sex." She smiled a small smile. "Fucking is sex." Since when was she like this? Not that Inuyasha minded but he could never remember when she was so...so bold.

"No. Fucking is fucking someone you don't care about, sex is making love with someone you truly want to be with." It took some time for this lesson to come out of Inuyasha's throat and Kagome was caught by surprised by his answer.

"Hmmm...But they're done the same way..." Kagome pondered.

"But they mean different things." It was silent for a second a Kagome decided to break the ice.

"So Inuyasha..." Inuyasha attention was on the attractive young woman next to him.

"Have you ever fucked or had sex with someone?" She felt the need to split it up into two different categories since he had just taught her this important lesson.

He shook his head. "No...I'm waiting for her to want to..." Inuyasha made it clear what he was saying in a very unclear way.

"By her, do you mean Kikyou?" It hurt Kagome to say something like this but it was needed to be said, apparently.

Inuyasha looked up at her. "No. The girl I like." He was quiet for a second. "Love." he corrected himself and smiled. It felt nice that he loved somebody, even if they didn't know.

"Who is her? She? The girl you, Love." he smiled and shrugged to himself, but didn't answer. "If you're not going to answer at least give me a hint or two."

He smiled. "Hmm... She's outgoing, friendly, kind, and absolutely drop dead gorgeous." Kagome looked down after he said this.

"Mmm..." Inuyasha moved slightly closer to her so there knees bumped into each other.

"Anyone in particular you wouldn't mind having sex with?" She was shocked that he was ask such a question but she smiled sadly.

"Yes." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah? What's he like?" He didn't know why he was so curious, normally he'd tell her right off the bat the this guy was no good for her and that he was a 'fucking bastard." when he didn't even know his name.

"He's definitely not my normal type. Maybe that's why I feel so attracted to him? He's arrogant, selfish, cocky, and has no respect for anyone except himself and I just recently figured out he a bit of a pervert. He's basically an all around jerk." She paused and smiled. "But I love him alot." Inuyasha frowned.

"What's his name?" Inuyasha had a feeling it was Koga from they way he described the man.

She was silent until she decided to tell him the name of the man who she loved so very much. Inuyasha had to admit he was so envious of whoever the man was. He wanted Kagome. Kagome was the one he had loved. But he was absolutely positive the man was not him.

"Inuyasha..." She proclaimed. It came out sounding more of a question then an answer. Almost like she was calling out to him, so that's how he took it.

"Hmmm?" He hummed in a way, answering to her call to him.

"The man I love's name is Inuyasha." She frowned and Inuyasha heart race began to pick up. He was close to hyperventilating, which caused Kagome to worry.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Inuyasha was blushing hard and his breathe was caught in his throat so all he could do was nod.

Then when he was allowed to breathe again he started to pant. He would never think in a billion years Kagome would ever love him, let alone say that she wouldn't mind having sex with.

"Were you serious?" His voice came out raspy and in a whisper.

She nodded simply.

"I lied." He mumbled trying to look into the blue eyes for knowing all too well he wouldn't be able to look away.

"About what?"

"My suggestion. What I was thinking." She smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking about having sex with you." He looked down at his hands, wishing she'd hold them once again.

"I know." Kagome whispered gently.

He nodded "But...you're the only person I'd ever consider having sex with Kagome. You are the girl I am waiting for to want to do that with."

"Sex." She whispered again, now mush closer that before. They didn't say anything for awhile, which scared Inuyasha.

"So you're waiting for me?" She asked with a smile. He nodded shyly and she gave him an approving smile.

"You're so sweet," she said as she gathered his right have with her left and tightly laced her with his.

She whispered a sweet and soft 'I love you' in his ear and pecked his cheek nicely.

"I love you too." He never said those words before, he felt so vulnerable, but he really didn't mind with Kagome.

She moved her kiss downward to his jawline and then across till she got to his lips, she was now laying on top of him.

"Do you mind?" Kagome asked sincerely, he shook his head and a smile returned to her face, then planted her lips onto his softly, they're lips were moving together rhythmical, and Inuyasha, surprisingly, was the first to make the first move to get inside her mouth. He nipped at her bottom lip, and opened her mouth fully allowing Inuyasha to get the full taste of her. The kiss was sweet. The kiss was hot. The kiss was long.

They were both out of breathe and panting by the time they pulled away. Inuyasha began kissing her neck and she moaned softly at the gesture.

"Inuyasha what do you say if we...took you suggestion and made a Little memory of our own?" Inuyasha blushed and nodded and asked an 'are you sure?positive? 100?' The answer was yes to all of these.

_skipping to morning_

_------_

Kagome didn't exactly remember being covered with a soft blanket last night, or having a pillow caressing her head but she did remember one thing, Inuyasha and her mated.

She ran her fingers across the now hickey looking mark on her neck and smiled. She had finally got was she had wanted. She had mated with Inuyasha.

The man next to her stretched slightly, carefully not to awake that already fully awake girl next to him.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and allowed his feet to touch the ground.

She frowned. When did he put his pants back on. She sighed catching the attention on the man next to her. He turned to look at her and smiled when he saw her eyes were wide open.

"Morning." He whispered and kissed her lips gently, then where he had marked her last night. "Good morning." She suddenly felt a cold shudder, he might have put back his pants but she however was definitely still naked.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked laying back down next to her.

Instead of answering she reached for another kiss.

After pulling away for a breathe Inuyasha raised his eyebrows.

"That good?" Kagome giggled and reached for his doggy ears.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Mmm?"

He smiled up at her. "I think this memory was better that the spaghetti fight."

She blushed but nodded. "Definitely" She whispered.

* * *

**I was so tired and bored last night, so I wrote this. And this morning I decided to finish it. It's not all that good but it's one of my more longer one-shots :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review!**

**-Anime Girrrrl**


End file.
